


Making Demands

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Basically, F/M, Mando and Jedi, PWP, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Torian takes advantage of an unexpected kink of Noara's he has discovered.





	Making Demands

The interior of the Defender was quiet as it flew through hyperspace, the silence only broken by the soft moans coming from the holoterminal room. Once they had their destination set Torian and Noara had situated themselves on the couch behind the holo for some much-needed quality time. Any intention to talk had dissipated when, instead of sitting next to him, Noara slid onto his lap, straddled his thigh and pulled him into a heated kiss.

That had been almost 20 minutes ago. 20 minutes of hands grasping at each other over clothing, bodies pressed up against each other and feverish kisses that had Noara feeling like her entire body was on fire.

She gasped as Torian shifted his thigh beneath her, and he smiled against her lips at the sound. He had a hand buried in her hair, free from its normal ponytail to fall loose around her shoulders, and his other on her waist to steady her. He shifted again, and she moaned quietly at the feel of his leg brushing against her covered but sensitive groin.

Even quietly her voice echoed in the stillness of the ship and hearing her voice repeating around themmade her flush with embarrassment - but not enough to stop. She needed this so much at the moment. She need her clothing on the floor, and his gone as well. She needed to feel his skin underneath her, warm and solid. She needed him now. All of this was still so new to her, giving in to these desires and urges, she wasn’t aware that her body could ache for someone’s touch so much. But he wouldn’t touch her. Oh, his hands were on her, in her hair, on her hips, skimming up the sides of her ribs before slipping around to her shoulder blades – everywhere except where she wanted them.

She fisted her hands in his under shirt, pulling towards her while she started to stand. She was going to get him into bed if she had to drag him there, but he had other ideas apparently. As she started to stand both of his hands grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her down, pressing her sensitive core back against his thigh.

Noara opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but his mouth beat her to it, pulling her into a deep, sensuous kiss. She moved so she was better situated on his leg and sighed into his mouth when again the feel of him underneath her sent a wave a pleasure through her body. She was practically trembling with the need to feel him, they needed to get to the bedroom. Now.

She tried to stand again but he stopped her, fisting his hand in her hair to pull her back into a kiss before turning her head to trail a line of kisses from her mouth to her ear.

“You aren’t going anywhere cyar'ika.” His voice was low in her ear and made her shiver against him at the show of dominance - a kink they had recently discovered she had. “The only way you are getting off is on my thigh,” he growled in her ear before nipping on the lobe.

She gasped at his words, equal parts embarrassed by what he was telling her to do and incredibly turned on. It had felt wonderful when his thigh had brushed against her before, and the idea of rutting against his leg until she came was obscenely appealing. She gave her hips an experimental thrust against his muscular thigh and couldn’t stop the sigh of pleasure that slipped through her lips.

Torian had moved his attention from her ear to her neck and smiled at her sigh. “That’s it cyar'ika keep doing that,” he said firmly as she continued to move against him.

Noara leaned back from him to place her hands on his shoulders to brace herself and gain more leverage as she started moving her hips faster. The feel of his leg against her clit was euphoric, each movement stoking the arousal inside her, and she needed more. She needed to move faster, to press harder against him. As if he knew exactly what she needed, he pushed his thigh up against her firmly and she moaned loudly at the change in pressure. She bit her lower lip to cut off the sound as it echoed around them.

He pulled her lip out from under her teeth with his thumb. “Let me hear you, Noara,” he demanded, jerking his thigh up unexpectedly and making her gasp loudly. Her eyes meet his and he smiled smugly at her, “let me hear how good this makes you feel.”

Her breath came out in a stutter at his words, the command urging her on. She wanted to do what he said, she wanted to please him. The next moan from her lips was drawn out longer, and she didn’t try and hold it in.

“Louder,” he urged, settling his hands on her hips to guide her to move faster against him, “no one else is here. It’s just us and I want to hear your voice echoing around us.”

“Oh Torian,” she whimpered, her body shaking as they worked together to grind her against him, “Torian.” She repeated his name in breathy moans as they moved together, like one of her many meditation mantras. Like saying his name would help her reach a new level of awareness and, coupled with the feel of him beneath her, it was doing exactly that.

One of his hands ghosted up her side to cup her breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between two fingers and his name caught in her throat. The added sensation, coupled with her hyper-awareness of him underneath her, was enough to push her over the edge. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she came with a loud cry that echoed throughout the entire ship - exactly like he wanted it to.

She slumped forward, falling against his chest and taking deep heaving breaths. He chuckled quietly as he pulled her close, arranging her legs to straddle his lap properly and more comfortably. She could feel the vibrations of his laugh in his chest and smiled. She had pleased him and that in turn pleased her. They had discovered her reaction to firmness, to orders, in the bedroom a few weeks earlier when he had all but growled into her ear for her to “come for me”. The command had made her gasp, her heart race, and she complied almost without thought. She hadn’t expected to react that way to him giving her orders, but she wasn’t going to complain.

While waiting for her breath to even out to a steadier pace, he ran his hands up and down her back, stopping to trace the edges of the scars he could feel even through her shirt. “Enjoy that, cyar'ika?”

She nodded against his neck, where she had tucked her face as she calmed down, and pressed a soft kiss over his pulse. “Yes, my love,” she sighed, “very much.”

“Good,” he said, running his hands back down her back to cup her ass. He pulled her tight against his torso and stood, earning a startled yelp as she grabbed his shoulders.

“Torian?” She asked, confusion written on her face and he answered her with a grin as he started talking toward the nearest bed.

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a prompt of: "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh" and "Louder"


End file.
